monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Page 65537/Paradox
Page 65537 is a boss found in Monster Girl Quest and Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography Page 65537 can be found in the Underground Library Area 2. Luka ventures into the Underground Library in the hopes of finding the book his dad left for him; The Four Animists and their Sources. Towards the back of the Underground Library, Luka encounters a monster who possesses books going by the name of, Page 65537. She knows Luka is searching for the book and informs him that she cannot allow him to have the book, by order of the Monster Lord. Ilias knows that it can't have been the 16th due to her sealed form, so it must have been the 15th. After the fight, she drops the book Luka needed. Inside of it is a note Marcellus left for Luka, “Luka, form contracts with the four spirits. By following the correct history, you’ll suppress Chaos in the flow of time”. Luka is naturally confused, but Promestein finds it very intriguing. Ilias explains to Luka that he must have formed those contracts in the correct history, and following that history will suppress the Chaos. Additionally, you can recruit Page 65537 by talking to her again, but she wants a book called, Mrs Shirley’s Lover. A slushy romantic novel that was so popular, it sold out everywhere. However, it is given as a prize for beating the battle-fucker in San Ilia. Monsterpedia Entry "A Queen-like monster that possess a book. Having possessed many books up until now, her name is derived from how many different pages she has possessed. Boasting very powerful magic, any man who opens the book she is in will quickly be dragged into her world. Dragging them into her body, she is able to force any man to ejaculate. Any man caught by her will be continuously forced to ejaculate until nothing is left. Unusual among other monsters that possess books, she prefers to quickly squeeze her catches to death instead of keeping them alive. In addition, it is extremely difficult to seal her. It appears as though someone created her with this particular characteristic, but the details are not known. It appears as though Page 65537 is on a quest to learn more about the meaning and purpose of her existence." Attacks *'Attack'-Normal Attack, One Enemy *'Tentacle Dance'-Physical Attack, Random Enemy, Attacks 3 Times *'Tentacle Caress (M)'-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka *'Tentacle Caress (F)'-Pleasure Attack, Target: Female *'Page 4 of Fire'-Magical Attack, All Enemies, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Page 8 of Ice'-Magical Attack, All Enemies, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Page 16 of Thunder'-Magical Attack, All Enemies, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10% *'Demon Eyes of Paralysis'-Debuff, All Enemies, Paralysis 75% *'Tentacle Bind'-Pleasure Attack with Bind, Target: Luka, One Turn Break *'Tentacle Hell'-Rape *'Vagina Unit Invitation (M)'-Rape *'Forced Semen Squeeze'-Rape *'Vagina Unit Invitation (F)'-Pleasure Attack, Target: Female, Bind 50% Strategy Being a boss with a variety of punishing attacks, she can be difficult to beat. Her most powerful attack is without a doubt, Demon Eyes of Paralysis. It hits the entire group while inflicting paralysis, leaving you open to her more damaging attacks. So you must either bring a Wing Harpy, or a group who resist paralysis. She is almost guaranteed to use it at least once throughout the lengthy battle and having your party paralysed and unable to heal or retaliate for three turns may as well be game over. She is also a Ghost, so physical attacks might not be so useful here. She focusses on magical attacks over physical attacks, so having members with strong magical resistance will also help a lot here. Finally, you must struggle if she binds Luka to prevent Forced Semen Squeeze from occurring. She is vulnerable to fire and pleasure attacks, but resistant to holy, bio and ice attacks. Evaluation Translation Pending… Gallery 3082_ct_page65537_1.png|Cut-in Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Translation pending Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Natalia Category:Artificial